musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Je sais pas
"Je sais pas" (meaning "I Don't Know") is the second and last commercial single from album D'eux by Céline Dion. It was released on October 2, 1995 in Francophone countries and in December 1995 in selected European countries. In Canada it was a radio-only release (July 1995).[1] The narrator of the song boasts that she is unafraid to face any number of tribulations and challenges of the body and spirit, but admits life without the one she loves just might be more than she could bear. Dion has stated that this is one of her favorites among her songs, because it reminds her of her feelings for husband René Angélil. "Je sais pas" was written and produced by Jean-Jacques Goldman and J. Kapler. Two music videos were made for this song: a non-singing version and a performance (singing) one, both of which were directed by Gregg Masuak in 1995. These music videos can be found on Céline Dion's DVD On ne change pas (2005). Edited versions of the non-singing video were also used for "Next Plane Out" and "Call the Man" singles (none of them was released in France). An English version of this song, called "I Don't Know" was featured on Falling into You. Live version of "Je sais pas" from Live à Paris was also released as a single, on May 19, 1997 in the Netherlands to promote that album. The song was featured on Céline Dion's greatest hits compilation On ne change pas. The live version was a part of two other albums: Live à Paris and''Au cœur du stade; the former was also released as a single on May 19, 1997 in the Netherlands to promote the live album. Dion also performed it during the French concerts of her 2008-09 Taking Chances Tour. The audio and footage of this performance was included in the French edition ofTaking Chances World Tour: The Concert'' CD/DVD. In 2013, the song was performed for the Sans attendre Tour; the Quebec performance was included in the Céline... une seule fois / Live 2013 CD/DVD.[2] "Je sais pas" was a smash hit in France, where it topped the singles chart for seven weeks, selling 510,000 copies (should be certified platinum but it remains undercertified with silver award). It was also number 1 in Belgium Wallonia (for two weeks) and Quebec (four weeks). The 1995 studio version peaked at number 34 in the Netherlands. The 1997 live version from Live à Paris reached number 78. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Je_sais_pas# hide *1 Formats and track listings *2 Charts and certifications **2.1 Charts **2.2 Certifications *3 References *4 External links Formats and track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Je_sais_pas&action=edit&section=1 edit French CD single/ 45 tours + maxi 45 tours #"Je sais pas" – 4:33 #"La mémoire d'Abraham" – 3:49 French CD maxi single #"Je sais pas" – 4:33 #"La mémoire d'Abraham" – 3:49 #"Je danse dans ma tête (live)" – 4:14 1997 French CD single #"Je sais pas" (live) – 4:25 #"J'attendais" (live) – 4:58 1997 French CD maxi single #"Je sais pas" (live) – 4:25 #"J'attendais" (live) – 4:58 #"J'attendais" – 4:24 Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Je_sais_pas&action=edit&section=2 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Je_sais_pas&action=edit&section=4 edit |} Category:1995 singles